Boromir of Gondor
by Agador-of-the-woods
Summary: What if Boromir had fallen in love and been married, and then... well, you'll find out what happens then!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with Lord of the Rings, etc  
  
**************************************************************************** ** Boromir stood atop the high tower, looking down on the city planned out for his ruling. Denethor would be expecting him soon for dinner, but it could wait. The sunset was breathtaking that night, but Boromir had hardly noticed. He was busy gazing at the city of Minas Tirith below him. The people appeared to be ants; busily rushing to and fro before the last rays of daylight had escaped from the sky. The 17-year-old wondered if he would ever walk as one with the people below him, in the streets of his city. Denthor kept a close eye on him, especially since a few men had threatened the Steward a few weeks before. He feared that a revolt was soon in the coming, but the rebels had been taken care of, so to speak. Boromir thought little of it, only wondering at the moment if he would ever again be allowed to stroll in the fields outside the gate, like he once had during a break from the battles that sometimes threatened the city. But Minas Tirith was strong, and would remain.  
  
Boromir slowly advanced towards the steps that led to the great hall of the Steward. On his way down he ran into his younger brother, Faramir.  
  
"Father was expecting you long before now, Boromir." the younger boy gasped. Boromir placed his arm around his shoulder and together they descended down the stairs.  
  
"How about tomorrow, just the two of us," Boromir began, ignoring his brother's statement, "go down to the main part of the city and have some new kind of fun?"  
  
"With other people, you mean?" Faramir asked, amazed. Boromir nodded. "Sure! That is, if father allows it." Faramir said, smiling widely at the thought of escaping the walls of the Steward's Hall.  
  
The next day, after Boromir had gotten his father's permission to leave the gates of the hall, he and Faramir exited the main path and cut behind a small cottage right away. They had no desire to stay to the streets, thinking that this would be their only adventure. They came upon a small path behind the cottage, and Faramir wished to journey on it. So they did, gazing all about as they tried to make little noise, so as not to bother the citizens. After a few minutes of the path, Boromir grew weary of the sameness and pulled Faramir onto the main road through the village. Few people passed, and none seemed to recognize them as they Steward's sons. Boromir thought this was great, and burst happily into the first shop he saw. It was a bakery, and Boromir bought a loaf of bread with the little money he had. The brothers headed outside after a quick chat with the baker. But just as they set foot outside Faramir tripped on the doorstep, falling flat on his face. Boromir quickly pulled his brother up, examining him for injury. His knees and hands were scraped, and his trousers were torn at the knees.  
  
"I'm sorry, brother, I didn't mean to be so clumsy." Faramir apologized, almost crying. "Father will be so angry that I tore my clothes, he will never let us journey outside for many years to come!" he continued.  
  
"Don't fret, Faramir, we'll get your trousers sewn." and Boromir led the boy back into the bakery.  
  
"Pardon me, but would you know any seamstresses nearby?" he asked. The baker chuckled.  
  
"Had a spill, did you? Not to worry, I know just the place for you to go. I doubt the lady will be awake so early in the morning, though. You could try." and he told them directions to a widow who hemmed clothes for the people of the city, along with her young daughter. So they set out at once, making their way slowly along the streets slowly growing with more people. Most were women, which was fitting, since the male warriors were probably resting after a brief battle on the far borders of the land.  
  
The brothers stepped into the small hut, which above the door hung a sign: Hasunder's Linens, and the picture of a needle and thread carved into the thick block of wood. Inside was dark, with curtains drawn. Nobody was to be seen, only shelves full of all kinds of cloth and strings, and a wooden plank floor. A dark staircase led out of sight to the upstairs, where a little noise could be heard, like feet scuffling along the floorboards.  
  
"Hello?!" Boromir called out when no one appeared after a few minutes. A woman (nearly immediately) bounded down the stairs.  
  
"Co-ming!" she called, brushing a lock of unbrushed red hair out of her face. She swept around the banister and nearly leaped behind the counter. "How may I help you?" she asked and smiled. This apparently was the widow's daughter.  
  
Boromir stood for a few minutes in awe. Even without a hairbrush handy she was amazingly beautiful, and he was suddenly at a loss for words.  
  
"I fell and I need my trousers fixed before I go home today." Faramir announced when Boromir failed to explain their plight right off.  
  
The girl smiled. "Just a second." she called as she skipped happily to the window. With one quick swing she flung the curtains open, revealing the bright sun. Smiling even broader she returned to the counter, but this time on the brothers' side.  
  
"So, your pants need to be fixed, do they?" she asked. Faramir nodded. "Very well, what's your name?"  
  
"Faramir, and this is my brother Boromir." Faramir replied.  
  
"Very good, my name is Lortentia, but every one calls me Lorna. Now sit down here for just a minute, and I'll be right back!" and the she bounded back up the stairs, and disappeared for a few minutes.  
  
When she came back down she held in her arms a grey bundle. She handed the bundle to Faramir and led him to a small room. The grey bundle was a pair of trousers. Faramir came back with his ripped pants in his arms, and the grey trousers hanging far down below his ankles.  
  
"A little long for you, eh?" Lorna asked, and laughed. "Not to worry, this won't be long." and she took a spindle of thread and sat right down on the hard wooden floor and set to work sewing up Faramir's pants.  
  
"What brings you to these parts? I mean, I haven't seen you about at all." Lorna stated, and glanced briefly upwards.  
  
"We haven't been here lately, it's true, but we live nearby." Boromir choked out.  
  
"Okay, keep your secrets," she laughed, and then started to sing. 'Where the green grass grows is where I wish to be, Either a rolling meadow for shore by the sea. To play and sing under the bright sun, never knowing what our happiness brings, but knowing we'll have fun!' she stopped. "I made that one up, couldn't you tell?" and she laughed.  
  
"You have a beautiful laugh." Boromir couldn't believe he said it. Lorna blushed.  
  
"Thank you, Boromir." and she continued with her work. There was a few minutes of awkward silence, so Lorna began to hum gently to herself.  
  
"Do you know any songs?" she asked both of them. They shook their heads silently. "That's a pity, I should teach you some, then." and she stood up. "Here is a glad song, for both of you look like you need it. No offence, I mean." she added quickly, and motioned for them to stand. They did, and she put her hands behind her back. "I heard this long ago, from a far-off land.  
  
'Sing hey! for the bath at close of day That washes the weary mud away! A loon is he that will not sing:  
  
O! Water Hot is a noble thing!  
  
O! Sweet is the sound of falling rain,  
  
and the brook that leaps from hill to plain;  
  
but better than rain or rippling streams  
  
is Water Hot that smokes and steams.  
  
O! Water cold we may pour at need  
  
down thirsty throat and be glad indeed;  
  
but better is Beer, if drink we lack,  
  
and Water Hot poured down the back.  
  
O! Water is fair that leaps on high  
  
in a fountain white beneath the sky;  
  
but never did fountain sound so sweet  
  
as splashing Hot Water with my feet!"  
  
She stopped. The brothers stared, silently. She giggled for a few seconds, and started the song again, slowly. Faramir sang the line she spoke, and quickly picked up the tune. "Your turn!" she gleefully called to Boromir, and stood him up from his seat. "Sing hey! for the bath at close of day." and he repeated. Soon a smile was across his face as well, and all three sang loudly the Bath Song.  
  
Soon Faramir's pants were stitched, and looked as though no patch was there.  
  
"Father will not notice that they have been tampered!" cried Faramir joyously, and thanked Lorna graciously. He strolled out of the store, singing under his breath. Boromir stayed behind for a few minutes.  
  
"Lady Lorna," he called to her.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Would you mind if I could have some time with you, tomorrow, maybe?" he asked, blushing. Lorna smiled.  
  
"With Faramir and you?" she asked.  
  
"Nay, just myself. and you." Lorna smiled even broader.  
  
"Of course! Arrive here tomorrow, if need has it, around 10." and she winked.  
  
"Very good, then." and Boromir smiled and exited, full of anxious joy.  
  
Well, that's it. It might not be accurate, I don't have a copy of the books handy. If anyone could tell me if I'm wrong about something it would help, thanks! 


	2. First Date!

I don't own LOTR! Thanks for reviewing my story. As I said in the review page, I can't make up names! There are some freaky ones in this chapter! Hehe! If you have any ideas on what can happen next, e-mail me! Imosh13@hotmail.com  
The next day came slowly but surely, and Boromir was awake well before dawn, preparing for his day. He spoke none of it to Faramir, but the boy would be busy with schoolwork for a better portion of the day anyway. As for Boromir's schoolwork, he had already completed it, and received permission from his father to journey into the city again. It was near 9 in the morning when he set out from the hall, and arrived early at the Hasunder's doorstep. To his surprise there sat an older lady with a brown cloak wrapped about her shoulders. She held a tin cup in her hand, and inside something warm sat. The woman looked very cold, and appeared to be in failing health. Boromir wondered to himself why she was in the damp outdoors.  
  
"Hello, young fello." The woman said in a high but clear voice. "Are you looking for Lortentia? She is upstairs, I will fetch her, if you wish." and the lady stood, leading Boromir inside. "I am her mother, Luternia Hasunder, but friends call me Loo. Don't ask why!" she laughed and bounded up the stairs. Boromir figured the whole family was full of such energy. In a few minutes Loo descended, but Lorna was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"It will take her just a minute, I'm afraid she was still asleep!" and Loo chuckled, going back outside. Boromir heard rustling upstairs, and sat down on the last step and waited.  
  
It was nearly a quarter of an hour later when Lorna actually arrived on the second to last step, and stopped.  
  
"So sorry I was late, mother forgot to wake me up sooner!" and she grasped Boromir's upper arm and gently pulled him off the step. "Shall we go then?" she asked, and Boromir nodded.  
  
"Good-bye, mother!" Lorna called after she had exited the shop. Loo sat on the porch step sipping what was in her mug, and waved.  
  
Together Boromir and Lorna strolled down the street. Lorna was almost skipping, and a smug smile was stretched across her face. She wore a green dress with a strip of white around the waist, and a white lace collar that adorned her neck. "Where shall we visit?" she asked, turning to Boromir.  
  
"Well, I haven't actually seen most of the city. from the streets, I meant."  
  
"So you wish for a tour? That seems dreadfully boring to me, since I've seen it all, mostly." Lorna replied.  
  
"Where do you suggest then?" Boromir asked. Lorna pondered over the question for some time, then ran partway down the road.  
  
"Come on! I know where we can go! I will show you around on the way!" and Boromir followed her. Indeed she did show him the city, or part of it, anyway. The end of the tour, she announced, was the bank of a small stream.  
  
"This is my favorite place to sit and think." she said, and slipping off her leather boots she placed her feet in the cool running waters. For several minutes they sat and watched the water flow by, until Boromir spoke.  
  
"Have you any brothers or sisters?" Lorna didn't reply for a long while.  
  
"Yes. but my brother, Lentalúr, he fell in battle." she hung her head, and for the first time looked grieved.  
  
"I'm truly sorry, lady, if my question upset you, and he rubbed her arm gently, trying to soothe her. She brought her head up and smiled at him warmly.  
  
"It's fine, really, it was a long time ago." and she stood up, grasping Boromir's hand. "Let's run!" and she took off down the grassy bank, not stopping until she reached a steep drop in the land. Boromir nearly ran past her, but she stopped him just in time.  
  
"What shall we do now?" Lorna asked, gasping for breath. She smiled, anticipating an answer from Boromir. He replied almost immediately:  
  
"Do you care to dance?" the sound of sea gulls filled the air, and the warm breeze wrapped them in a fine mist. They were alone on the bank. Lorna accepted his offer and they stood, dancing slowly to invisible music. Close together they were for a long time, until Lorna heard a loud rumbling in Boromir's stomach.  
  
"Time for a meal, then?" she asked, and she led Boromir back to the city and into a small hut with many kinds of food inside.  
  
"Good afternoon, Lorna! Come for a treat, have you? And who's this?" asked a plump woman with grey hair tied in a bun on top of her head. She had a fleck of flour on the tip of her nose, but Lorna brushed it off.  
  
"Afternoon to you too, Lina! This is Boromir, and we wish for some lunch, if you don't mind!" Lorna smiled and sat down in a high-backed chair at a small round table. Boromir sat opposite her, and the lady served both of them a slice of ham and a boiled potato.  
  
"Hello Boromir, my name is Handalina, but the Hasunder's call me Lina, and so can you! I haven't seen you around, are you new to these parts?" Handalina asked.  
  
"Yes, to these parts." Boromir replied. He had no intention on revealing to a stranger that he was the Steward's son.  
  
"Mysterious one, isn't he?" laughed Lorna, and began to cut up her meat. The meal was good, and Boromir thought he had never tasted better.  
  
"That was incredibly delicious, Lina. You are truly a wonderful cook!" Boromir exclaimed, and rose from the table. Lorna had finished minutes before, and was digging through her pockets for some sort of payment.  
  
"Allow me." Boromir said and handed Lina three gold coins. And then they were off. Down the streets they went, slowly, and holding hands. It was nearly 4 in the afternoon when they stopped wandering and returned to the Hasunder's. Loo was inside at the counter, stitching a cloak.  
  
"There you are! It's been quite a long time! Come! We have a lot of work to do!" Loo said to Lorna. Boromir exited the shop with Lorna at his side.  
  
"Good-bye then." Lorna sadly said to Boromir. He grasped both her hands in his and pulled her close.  
  
"Will it be good-bye for long?" he whispered in her ear.  
  
"Not for long." she whispered back. They smiled, and Boromir kissed her cheek softly. They parted and Boromir headed back towards the Steward's hall, turning back to see Lorna standing on the door step of her house. She smiled softly and waved. 


	3. Gifts

Many weeks passed until Boromir exited the hall again. Denethor was angry that he hadn't returned until nearly dinner the day of his date with Lorna, and therefore punished Boromir with a three-month grounding.  
  
Boromir's heart ached for Lorna's company day after day, and eventually it was too much for him. While Denethor retired early one night from a headache, Boromir slipped out of the hall and took off through the back yards of the people of Minas Tirith towards the Hasunder's backdoor. It wasn't hard to find.  
  
Lorna was there, chiseling away at a tree stump. When she saw Boromir standing by the fence post she dropped her work immediately and rushed to him.  
  
"Boromir! Where have you been? I was expecting you weeks ago!" she cried, grasping his hand in hers. He climbed over the low wooden fence and there they stood, gazing at each other for a while.  
  
"Forgive me, my lady, I was tied up!" Boromir answered. Lorna appeared flustered.  
  
"Tied up?"  
  
"Not really, it's an expression. My father punished me for my late arrival. It was only until now that I was kept an awfully close eye on, I had to see you!" Boromir exclaimed, and they both sat down on the green grass.  
  
"How much longer will your punishment last?" Lorna asked with sad eyes.  
  
"Until father sees fit, about two more months. But I will find a way to escape before then, if you will wait for me!" Boromir rushed through his words.  
  
Lorna nodded. "Never could another capture my heart as quickly as you have, Boromir. But you must get back to your home, before your father discovers your disappearance. It would surely be unfortunate for you to be punished for longer a time." they both stood. "But before you go, take this." Lorna pulled a red piece of silk cloth out of a pocket in her deep blue dress and thrust it into the hand of Boromir. "Keep it with you always. It was my grandmother's, made for her by the elves. May it remind you of me." Boromir nodded and placed it gently into his own pocket.  
  
"And for you," Boromir said as he untied his dark cloak, "wrap yourself in this, and feel my warmth whenever you need it," and he pulled the cloak around her shoulders and kissed her forehead. She pulled him close and they stood there for several minutes, then he left, over the fence from which he came. 


	4. News

The weeks passed slowly for Lorna, and Winter came suddenly and violently. She was glad that Boromir had given her his cloak. The long trips to the stream in the freshly fallen snow to fetch drinking water almost froze her to her bones, but the cloak kept her warm, and also kept her memory of Boromir alive. Loo had spoken with her a few times about marriage, and had listed some slightly prominent men in the city whom she could marry right away. Lorna was petrified at the thought of marrying so young (16), and longed to be a free spirit for a while longer. Besides, her heart belonged with Boromir, although they had spent so little time together so far. That would soon change. She would surely see him at the city meeting today.  
  
The Steward had called a meeting for the entire city, and Lorna made a note to visit once her chores were done. She could see the people already making their way to the city central, near the gates of the Steward's hall. Running, she set the bucket of ice-cold water inside the doorway and rushed out with the rest of the crowd, eagerly anticipating the Steward's news. There was already a large crowd, but Lorna managed to push through many people. She had seen Boromir walk home in the direction of the Steward's hall, so she figured he would be there already, in the front of the crowd. She got near the steps of the great porch of the hall where the Steward was already clearing his throat before he spoke. Still, a few people were in front of her, but she stayed there, with her face upwards, listening to the Steward's speech.  
  
Boromir got ready as quick as he could that morning. It had been two months since he had spoken to Lorna last, and he was sure he would see her again today. His father was set to deliver a speech on the state of affairs in the city, and to notify the men to prepare for possible onslaughts concerning orcs of the nearby lands. Gripping the red silk in his large hand (like he had for some time now) he exited the great hall and made his way onto the large porch of the Steward's home. Already many people had gathered.  
  
The pillars that supported the terrace above were large, and Boromir stood behind one and watched as people of Minas Tirith gathered in the central area of their city. He leaned against a pillar for a few minutes until he saw Lorna. When she first appeared among the women and children approaching from the market area, Boromir jumped up and bounded down the steps and tried to reach her. The crowd was too strong, however, and a guard of the hall nearly dragged him back up the steps, and there he stood again by the pillar, out of sight.  
  
When his father began to talk, he saw that Lorna was now standing near the front steps. But at that moment he heard his father call his warriors to the porch, so they could receive applause for their defense of the city.. . Boromir knew his father would soon call him, his son, next to him. Denethor had earlier that week permitted Boromir to join a troop of soldiers in their training, and defend the city when need be.  
  
"Thank you all, citizens of Minas Tirith, for joining me on this day. I have something to announce to all gathered here." Denethor motioned for Boromir to join him, "my eldest son, Boromir, has become one of the great soldiers who defend our great city." the audience applauded, but Boromir didn't notice. His gaze was upon the third row, where Lorna stood wearing a shocked _expression. When Denethor called his son, Boromir, out onto the veranda next to him, Lorna was only half listening. She was at the moment scanning the crowd for the man who joined his father in front of the crowd. When she looked up, utter shock filled her, and she almost fainted. Turning to the man who stood next to her, she asked:  
  
"Why business is that man Boromir's with the Steward?"  
  
"He is the Steward's son, and now a soldier!" the man exclaimed and shouted "Hooray for Gondor! Hail the Steward and his kin!"  
  
Lorna felt despair fill her heart; how could a future steward take her company? 'It was probably a joke,' she thought, 'to see what a poor peasant girl was like. He probably bet money on it, to see how long he could play me.' She threw the cloak off her shoulders, letting it fall to the dirt, and pushed through the crowd behind her. All she wanted was to exit his sight.  
  
Boromir saw the sudden departure of Lorna, and wondered what had scared her. Boromir bounded down the steps after her, making his way through the crowd. When he came upon his cloak he picked it up, brushed the dirt off, and ran as fast as he could towards the Hasunder's hut. When he got inside he only saw Loo.  
  
"Hello, Boromir! I'm afraid Lorna isn't here, she went to hear the Steward's speech!" Loo said happily. She had a pile of cloth in her hands and was stitching up a small hole.  
  
"Thank you, Loo!" Boromir panted and raced out the door. He stood on the doorstep for a few seconds, pondering over where to go. It took a few seconds for him to remember Lorna's words from months before:  
  
"This is my favorite place to sit and think." So Boromir ran through the knee-deep snow towards the river on the far side of town. He barely saw the soft footprints in the powder, but saw Lorna's pink dress some way off. She was cloak-less and shivering on the bank. Her red hair stuck to the sides of her face, and her cheeks and nose were red with the cold, and she was crying. When she heard him approach she stood up suddenly and tried to rush past him. He grabbed her upper arms and held her in place. She stared violently and with hatred into his eyes and tears running down her cheeks.  
  
"You lied to me!" she shrieked and wrestled in his arms. He only pulled her tighter.  
  
"Lie? I would never do such a thing!"  
  
"Why didn't you say you were the Steward's son then?" Lorna demanded.  
  
"You never asked!" Boromir insisted, and he wrapped the cloak about her shoulders. Her shivering ceased a little.  
  
"Do you really care about me then? I'm not just some joke you had with your friends?" Lorna pouted.  
  
"If there's anything I've cared for more it's my kin, and maybe them a little less." Boromir replied, and he brushed locks of damp hair out of her face. He let her arms loose and she wiped her cheeks with the sleeves of her dress. "Now we'd better get you home before you freeze." and he picked her up in his strong arms and carried her through the snow. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her face close to his neck to block out the cold wind.  
  
"Will you stay with me a while?" she asked. 


	5. Unfortunate News Message to Boromir

Thanks for your reviews so far! I really appreciate it. If you have any ideas, I could probably work them into the story. I don't own LOTR!  
Bormir ended up staying with Lorna a while, but not as long as both he and Lorna would have liked. Faramir came running up to the doorstep, shouting Boromir's name.  
  
"Boromir! Father sent me to look for you! He is quite angry, come quick!" and Faramir ran back to the Steward's hall without waiting for Boromir to follow.  
  
"Good-bye, lady Lorna." Boromir said as he stood up from his seat from in front of the fireplace. He wrapped the blanket that he and Lorna had been sharing tight around her small body and kissed the top of her head.  
  
"Come as soon as your schedule can allow!" Lorna called as Boromir descended the creaking stairs.  
  
"It had already crossed my mind!" he answered, and left for his home.  
  
After a few minutes Lorna went down the stairs to where her mother sat at their small kitchen table.  
  
"Boromir fancies you quite a bit, does he not?" Loo asked as soon as Lorna had taken a seat. Lorna could only smile. "It is almost a pity you barely see each other."  
  
Lorna nodded. "Mother, have you ever felt like you knew someone so completely, but hardly known them at all? But at the same time been so mesmerized by their presence and." she stopped and stared at her hands.  
  
"Lorna, I love you, you're my daughter and all I have. But I'm concerned. The work I do is getting tough, and if you continue to roam about as you do and let your chores and work in the shop linger, then we have no other choice then marry you off to a wealthy man. There are a few I have contacted in Rohan, fine men they are, and" she was cut off.  
  
"How dare you! Mother!" she jumped up from her seat. "You know I am too young to be wed! And even if I was to marry, it would not be to some stranger of the horse-men! My heart lies with another, and you know it! He also lies right here in Minas Tirith, and is quite rich himself!"  
  
"I know Boromir is a good man, but he is now a warrior! How can you be sure that he will live long with you in this city that has of lately been threatened?"  
  
"How is anywhere safe, and one person more than another?" Lorna exclaimed. "Have you no care for me? Because surely if you did you would put this fixed marriage stuff to an end! I would only journey to Rohan to escape from you!" Lorna's eyes filled with tears, and she saw that her mother was already crying. "I'm sorry mother," Lorna hugged her mother.  
  
"If you would only visit Rohan for a few months and see what it is like, maybe it will sway your mind?" Loo questioned, trying to change Lorna's view. Lorna was silent.  
  
"Nothing would sway my mind unless it was Boromir's wish, or if he was to be gone." Lorna replied, and went upstiars to her bedroom.  
  
"Dearest Boromir,  
  
Recent events of the Hasunder household need your immediate attention. Please come quick!  
  
With much love,  
  
Lorentia Hasunder"  
  
Lorna wrote on a scrap piece of paper, using the wooden floor as a desk. She folded up the parchment and placed it inside a pocket in her dress. She descended tramped downstairs and grabbed the water bucket.  
  
"I'll be at the river if I am needed." Lorna called as she stepped outside into the bitter cold. She had Boromir's cloak wrapped about her, and the letter still in her pocket.  
  
"But you got some water already today!" Loo called from behind her work bench.  
  
"Then I'll be getting some more!" Lorna answered, but walked briskly in the opposite direction of the river.  
  
She was headed for the Steward's hall.  
  
On the way, however, she came across an old play-friend, Erian, whose father worked as a guard of the great tower in Minas Tirith.  
  
"Hello, Lorentia! How long has it been since we've talked? Five years, maybe?" he asked.  
  
"Five years, it most likely has!" Lorna replied, "and it's Lorna." Erian smiled and wrapped his arm around her shoulder in friendship.  
  
"Come! We shall talk, unless you have pressing matters you just need to attend to!" Erian said sarcastically, but Lorna didn't mind. She followed him into his hut, and they sat in front of the fire and talked. She told him about her plight, and how her mother had arranged a marriage.  
  
"She couldn't have set the marriage, just the meeting of you and your possible suitor!" Erian cried. "That's outrageous in any means, though." He added.  
  
"I know, and also, there is someone in Minas Tirith who I care a lot for, although I cannot reach him." Then Lorna told Erian about her meeting of Boromir, and her love of him.  
  
"There is a meeting I can set up for you, if you wish." Erian offered. "And that letter you speak of can reach him, by my doing," he added, "but it may take some time, a couple of days, or even a week, if your mother can wait that long to ship you off to Rohan so soon!" Erian joked.  
  
"I can hold her off for a while, just get the letter to Boromir, please! I will be back here in one week, at noon, if he can arrive then. But I will wait all day if I must! Now deliver this letter, and be swift! For these indeed are pressing matters!"  
  
"Yes, your heart is on the line!" said Erian and unfolded the letter, adding in his own handwriting: noon, Jan 15. Then he pocketed the letter and rose from his seat.  
  
"I shall be off then, to help a friend in need!" Erian said proudly, and both exited.  
  
"Thank you, I shall visit you more, if I have the time." And they hugged. Lorna then went home, with the water bucket empty. 


	6. Atop the Tower Confessions of Love

On January 15th Lorna didn't have to wait long for Boromir to arrive, being guided the way by Erian. The sun was high and bright in the sky when Boromir took Lorna atop the white tower, the Steward's Tower. It was strangely warm for winter.  
  
"Have you something to tell me?" Boromir asked. His arm was wrapped around Lorna's waist, and both gazed at the plains that stretched far below the city.  
  
"Indeed I do." Lorna turned to face him. She hesitated for a few minutes, then spoke: "Mother intends to send me to Rohan in search of a husband! Don't let me go! Don't let her send me! Please, Boromir, don't let me go!" she buried her face in his strong chest and wept. He ran his fingers through her hair, deep in thought. It was some time before he spoke.  
  
"Lorna, believe me when I say this." he paused. Lorna looked up into his eyes and backed a few feet away from him.  
  
"You sound like you're about to deliver bad news." She looked crushed.  
  
"It may be unfortunate, but I have to say it. I think you should go to Rohan, and meet with your possible suitor." Lorna's lips quivered and her tears began to stream once more. "But if you feel as I do, you'd know that he is no way a possible suitor, for our love will not falter, even over many miles." Boromir tried to comfort her, but she backed away from him even more. "After all, absence makes the heart grow stronger."  
  
Boromir gave it one more try. Lorna only shook her head.  
  
"There is no love! If there was you wouldn't let me go!" Lorna cried, and she turned to look at the city below the tower. "No love." She repeated to herself. Her arms were wrapped tightly around her own waist, but Boromir slid his own from behind her, and held her shaking hands.  
  
"I do love you." He whispered lightly in her ear. She stopped shaking slightly and turned to face Boromir.  
  
"Then why encourage me to go, instead of begging me to stay?" she questioned.  
  
"Because once your mother realizes that you absolutely do not love the man in Rohan, she'll let you come back, and then we can be together!" Boromir stated, smiling warmly. Lorna smiled too, realizing that Boromir had unwillingly given her a plan.  
  
"Or perhaps he won't love me!" Lorna exclaimed, now smiling happily. "I could be as rude and obnoxious as I can, and he will send me back!"  
  
Boromir laughed. "That won't be hard!" he joked. Lorna playfully punched his shoulder and hugged him tight.  
  
The sun began to sink, and they spent two more hours just talking. Boromir prattled about weapons, and the security of the city, and how he was sure he would soon make Captain. Lorna only smiled and nodded, savoring every minute with Boromir until she left for Rohan.  
  
Before long night had set in, and the two where laying on their stomachs with their chin resting in their palms, watching the sun set.  
  
"You won't forget me while I'm away, will you?" Lorna asked. Boromir looked into her deep brown eyes and answered:  
  
"Not if you were away many ages would I ever forget you."  
  
Lorna smiled and blushed slightly. She turned to see him again. They looked at each other, and all was silent. Then Lorna leaned close in towards Boromir's face and kissed his lips. Boromir returned the kiss, and when they parted a shy smile was across both their faces.  
  
"Just in case you do forget me." Lorna said, and she stood.  
  
"Don't leave so soon!" Boromir called and jumped to his own feet. He grasped Lorna's hands in his and kissed her, and there they stood for a long time. Then Boromir held her hand and walked Lorna back to her house. But once they arrived at the doorstep Lorna burst into tears again.  
  
"Will you say farewell to me just before I leave?" she asked between sobs. Boromir pulled her close.  
  
"I had already planned on it." He answered, and they kissed again, and both parted ways. 


	7. Lorna Leaves Minas Tirith

Yes! I finally have an update! Okay. I don't own LOTR, bla bla. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
But as it turned out Boromir never saw Lorna off.  
  
February and then March rolled by, while Lorna's trip was always growing larger and foreboding on her mind. When April 5th came, she awoke feeling empty. She ate breakfast in silence, and saddled up her horse without saying a word to her mother. In fact, hardly and words were exchanged in the Hasunder's household since early January.  
  
Tobrecan was to be Lorna's guide, and she rode on the horse called Tellan. They departed around 9 in the morning, and a thin mist lay about the plain.  
  
"Is something the matter, lady?" Tobrecan, asked kindly. Lorna shrugged as she looked over her shoulder at the city. "Leaving home is hard sometimes for me as well." Tobrecan said and laughed. "There is a song I sing to remind me of home though." And he broke off into song. His golden hair flowed as he sung about the many stables and pastures of his home, Edoras. Lorna would have joined, but Boromir's absence irked her and sunk the happiness in her heart.  
  
Boromir woke later than he had intended on April 5th. The sun was already high above the city, and inquiring the house cook he learned it was already 9 or so. Fearing Lorna had already departed, Boromir dressed in a dirty tunic and raced out of the Steward's hall without even the lightest cloak. He dashed madly to the Hasunder's, only to find the house empty.  
  
"Where would they be?" Boromir asked himself as he stepped outside. Just then Erian ran up to him.  
  
"Come! Lorna wishes to see you!" Erian gasped and grabbed Boromir's wrist. Together they ran to the last gate of the city, only to meet Loo while she entered.  
  
"Has she left?" Boromir asked, grasping Loo's shoulders.  
  
"I'm afraid so. But she'll be happier where she's going." Loo replied and brushed past Boromir.  
  
The two men just stood at the gate looking at each other for a few minutes, unable to speak. Finally Erina broke the silence.  
  
"So she's gone then."  
  
"Yeah." Was all Boromir could say. He stood staring at the dirt by Erian's shoes until he ran out of the gate. In the far distance he could see among the golden plains two small figures on horseback, galloping into the distance, one with bright orange hair flowing in the wind. Tears came to his eyes and he fell to his knees.  
  
"Why did I let her go?" he wailed. "Lorna!" he screamed into the wind. Then looking, ever so carefully, he thought he saw the orange-haired figure turn, and stop her horse, and he thought her heard her cry:  
  
"Farewell, Boromir! Don't forget me!" and then she was gone. 


	8. Upon the Pellenor

I don't own LOTR. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lorna brought her horse to a gallop after a few minutes of lazy walking. Tobrecan followed suit, still singing. The mist had suddenly lifted and Lorna could see over her shoulder the city gates. She sighed heavily and looked ahead. The forests of nearby Ithilien loomed dark and foreboding, and Lorna feared them, for she had heard many stories of the dangers that now taken it as their home since the coming of shadow to the East. Tobrecan told her they would not go that way, though. Instead they would travel the great west road to Rohan. It would take many weeks, but they had brought provisions and would stop at villages on the way.  
  
Lorna looked back once more before the only city she had ever known disappeared into the grass, and heard a cry on the wind:  
  
"Lorna!" was the shout. Fresh tears came to her eyes and she slowed her horse.  
  
"Farewell, Boromir! Don't forget me!" she cried. Tobrecan turned his horse and trotted back to her.  
  
"Are we set to go? Or is there some business you must take care of?" he asked.  
  
"We can go." Lorna replied, and then they left all view of the city. 


	9. Arrival in Rohan

This chapter is long, but I couldn't find a place to cut it off between scenes. As usual, I don't own LOTR. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The going was long and sometimes slow, but not altogether uneventful. Along the way Tobrecan taught Lorna how to shoot an arrow, and a bit of sword- fighting, and how to catch fish using only a slender branch and straw. Well, the fishing part required also another person willing to jump headfirst into the water, but that was where Tobrecan came in. He would grab the approaching fish with his bare hands and hit it against a rock until it died. Lorna couldn't bring herself to kill the fish, but she had no trouble eating it. She had a lot of fun with Tobrecan on their journey, and almost hated it to end. But when they reached Rohan (the city of Edoras, to be exact) Lorna couldn't have been more joyed to see an organized town that she leaped off her horse a mile away and ran alongside Tellan (as best she could in her dress) into the stables. There she waited for Tobrecan, and she smiled happily as he tried to climb off his horse while laughing. He nearly fell, which caused Lorna's fit of laughter. They only stopped after a tall man with a crown of golden hair called them into a hut nearby.  
  
"You are here to stay with Raedan, are you not?" the man asked.  
  
"Yes, he is to house the lady Lorentia Hasunder of Minas Tirith, unless appointed otherwise by King Theoden." Tobrecan replied.  
  
The man nodded. "I was noted this morning that the King wished her to stay with him for the time being."  
  
"May I ask why?" Lorna queried. The man stared at her for a few seconds, and looking slightly irritated he answered:  
  
"The King Theoden wished to ensure your safety while you stay here in Rohan, or you marry the Marshall Raedan."  
  
Then the man (whose name he revealed was Odel) led them to Meduseld, the court of Edoras where King Theoden awaited their arrival. There they found that the king was busy at that moment, but a servant Ardith led Lorna to her quarters. Tobrecan left to his own home.  
  
While Lorna got settled in she talked with Ardith.  
  
"So you are to wed Raeden?" Ardith asked while she unloaded Lorna's pack onto the mattress.  
  
"That, I think, isn't as sure as everyone seems to think." Lorna replied. "You don't have to unload my things, I could manage myself, thanks."  
  
"Oh, no, it's my job, after all, to serve the guests of the King." Ardith replied. She piled all of Lorna's things onto the bed, separating the clothes from the rest. Then she lifted all of Lorna's garments in her arms and exited the room.  
  
"Wait! Where are you taking those?" Lorna demanded.  
  
"To the laundry, miss, so they can be washed!" Ardith replied.  
  
"Oh, so very sorry to yell, then. I am very weary from my journey."  
  
"It's okay, miss." Ardith replied.  
  
"Will you come back? I mean, you're the only one I know yet, and I would like to talk." Lorna asked. She was indeed very lonely in her small room.  
  
"Perhaps tonight, if I have time. Now, if you would follow me I could get a bath ready for you, if you wish." Ardith suggested, and Lorna followed her into a smaller room full of warm steam. A tub with warm water sat in the center of the room.  
  
"I'll be back in a few minutes to collect the garments you wear now, if you wish for them to be washed as well. I will bring a replacement dress, I suppose we have some in store, although many of the queen's things were disposed of not long ago, after." Ardith stopped.  
  
"If nothing of the queen's can be found, and I don't think it would be proper for me to wear anything of her's anyway, we are about the same size, perhaps I would fit in one of your own dresses, if you would allow me to borrow one." Lorna suggested. She had never learned proper manners, but Ardith was impressed anyhow.  
  
"No, miss, I'm sorry, but you wouldn't wish to wear any of my rags, me being just a servant girl." Ardith stammered. "But if you wish, I think I have a nice party dress in storage somewhere."  
  
"Regular clothes would be fine, I don't want you to go out of your way for me." Lorna suggested, pulling off her boots.  
  
The conversation went on much like that for a few minutes until both decided to let Lorna borrow one of Ardith's nicer dresses, but not her nicest.  
  
Lorna felt a new energy after her bath, and thanked Ardith graciously afterwards. She then returned to her chambers until nearly supper-time, when the king called for her.  
  
In the main hall of Meduseld the king Theoden was sitting, while two young boys of about 5 and 9 played at his feet, and a young woman who looked to be about 20 held a baby in her arms. All three children had hair of gold, and so did the king.  
  
Lorna bowed low when she approached the king.  
  
"Welcome, Lorentia, woman of Minas Tirith. Such graciousness you bring here. I have heard of your mother's request for you to marry, but you insist on a.trial, should we say, before you marry the man, a Marshall of the Mark, Raeden."  
  
"Yes, my lord." Lorna replied.  
  
"Very well then. Raeden will call upon you tonight, if it is your wish. You may of course, have rest before the courtship begins, unless it has already. I know your journey was long and hard."  
  
"Thank you, lord, but anytime the Marshall Raeden wishes to court, he may do so. I indeed am tired, but the company I have had so far has been little, and some people around would be most welcome." Lorna said, trying to be as polite as possible.  
  
The King laughed. "If it is company you wish for then by all means you shall receive it! Let Ardith here be your personal servant and guide of the city, and may I welcome you to dinner tonight?" the king asked, smiling.  
  
"You may, and I graciously accept!" Lorna exclaimed, though not too loud. She saw that the baby the young woman held was asleep on her shoulder.  
  
"Very well, then. Ardith knows the schedule. You may return to your room, unless some other errand weighs on your mind."  
  
"Indeed they do, king Theoden. I wish to visit my guide, Tobrecan, and thank him for his assistance."  
  
"You may do that whenever you wish. If you need any guidance to his home, let my servant Odel lead you."  
  
"Thank you, lord." Loran replied and bowed again.  
  
The king nodded. "You may leave." And he waved his hand. Lorna smiled and bowed, then exited. Odel, the same man that led her to the king's hall hours before, led her to Tobrecan's hut, where two young girls with blonde hair chased each other just outside the front door in the dying light of day. A small boy who appeared to be about 7 carried a shovel from behind the hut and spoke to Lorna:  
  
"Are you here to see father? He just arrived, come in." the boy called to the two girls and they followed him inside as well.  
  
The hut was brightly lit and smelled of fresh-baked bread. Tobrecan sat on a high-backed chair with plush cusions, cleaning his boots on a small wooden table. A short woman with her hair tied up in a bun was busy stirring something in a pot on the stove, while she hummed a tune unrecognizable to Lorna. Tobrecan noticed the four enter (Odel had since then left for the hall) and stood, smiling widely.  
  
"Lorna! What good fortune brings you to my house today?" Tobrecan laughed and scooped all three children up in his arms, kissing each on the cheek. "Have you met my children?" he asked, and set then down. "My son, Warian, and daughters Willona and Winone. Of course, there's my wife, Sunniva." The woman turned from her work and smiled.  
  
"Very nice to meet all of you, I am called Lorna by friends." Lorna introduced herself and sat down at the table with Tobrecan. The blonde girls stood near her, just looking. The older one, Willona spoke first:  
  
"What pretty orange hair you have!" she exclaimed and gently grasped a locket of Lorna's hair. Winone followed suit, but found it hard, since she was shorter than Willona.  
  
"Now girls, don't be pulling on the guests' hair, or she'll never want to return!" Sunniva called.  
  
"That's quite alright, children can play!" Lorna laughed, and picked up the smaller child and set her in her lap.  
  
"So, what business brings you here? Do you wish to leave the city already?" Tobrecan laughed.  
  
"No, none of the sort. I just wished to thank you for your help from Minas Tirith. So, thank you!" Lorna laughed and bounced Willone on her lap. The girl giggled.  
  
"You're from Minas Tirith?" Warian gaped. "What is it like?" he asked, settling himself down in a chair by his father.  
  
So Lorna told them all about her city, the people, and the wars that troubled it and them. But eventually she had to leave, but took with her a slice of bread that was offered. 


	10. Conversations During Dinner

I don't own LOTR or anything to do with it! ******************************************  
  
It was very dark outside when she left, and had trouble seeing the path, but the illuminated windows of Meduseld guided her along the way.  
  
When she entered the main hall she was ushered into the dining room, where she saw King Theoden sitting at the head of the great table, along with the children who played at his feet hours before, and the infant, now awake, on both his sides. Other men were seated at the table, but none Lorna could recognize, except for Odel, whose stern face peered at her from the nearest seat.  
  
"Welcome, Lorentia!" the king bellowed over the chatter of the two young boys. At once they quieted and looked at Lorna. She felt embarrassed at the attention directed towards her, and blushed, but was welcomed heartily by the guests as she sat down opposite the king.  
  
"We were expecting you sooner, but that doesn't matter." He continued. "To avoid confusion, let me introduce you to my other guests," and he said, going down the table: "The Marshalls of the Riddermark, Faran, Ormod, Ryce, and of course, Raedan." Raedan was the closest to Lorna's seat, and he smiled broadly at her. Lorna noticed, though, a queer look in his eye, and a bit of sadness. He seemed young, but not as young as Lorna herself. He had long golden hair that fell in waves just past his broad shoulders. His eyes were of bright blue, and his voice was deep when he spoke.  
  
"Wonderful to meet you!" Raedan said and grasping her hand, he kissed it softly. Lorna noticed that his hands shook, and smiled a little, half from amusement, and half to ease his anxiety a bit.  
  
"Pleasure." Lorna breathed and noticed very faintly that his eyes diverted from her direction and went instead to where Ardith stood, waiting to serve a platter of meat.  
  
"Well then, now that we've all met, let us feast!" the king called and several servants brought steaming platters of many wonderful meats and vegetables to the center of the table.  
  
The feast was grand, and eventually Raedan eased up and began a conversation with Lorna about Minas Tirith.  
  
"I have never been, but soon I think my duties in the mark will draw me close." He said between mouthfuls of rabbit.  
  
"It indeed is a great city, and has persevered through many years of war. But Edoras is indeed a great city as well. Have you lived here all your life?" Lorna asked.  
  
"Yes," Raedan nodded. "My father was Marshall of the Mark as well, and when he died I replaced him."  
  
"Died? I'm sorry to hear that." Lorna empathized. "My father is dead as well. he fell in battle, alongside my older brother, many years ago. Ere my teenage years, I am afraid. Have you any family?"  
  
"Yes, my mother lives just outside Meduseld's gates, and my sister is almost a teen. I once had an older brother as well, but he too fell in battle. He had the glory of glimpsing Minas Tirith once." Raedan bowed his head, as if recalling bad memories. "It seems we have some in common, though. Shall we talk later?" he asked.  
  
"Indeed we do have some in common, and I would love to talk later, perhaps after our meal?" Lorna replied and wiped the side of her mouth with a napkin.  
  
They were excused and walked together through the halls of Meduseld.  
  
"When I agreed we had some in common, I believed it to be true," Lorna said, "But not only in family."  
  
"What do you mean?" Raedan asked. He looked worried.  
  
"Well, there is one I left behind in Minas Tirith when I came here. A man." She said. They sat down on a small bench in the hallway. "And I dearly love that man, but am being forced to marry, or consider marriage, to you. Now, I believe that you love another, and think it absurd to be fixed to marry me. Am I wrong?" Lorna asked and looked deep into his eyes. He avoided her glance and blushed. After a while he answered.  
  
"How did you know? Was it Ardith, did she tell you?" he asked.  
  
"So it is Ardith! Ha! No, she didn't tell me, I merely guessed. You should know I'm quite good at things of this manner." Lorna replied and laughed. "But love her if you will, I take no offense. I am merely here to escape my mother, and stop her pestering!"  
  
Raedan laughed. "So you care not if I see Ardith frequently?" he asked.  
  
"Of course not, but the king might. And if he finds out he may force me to leave, if you get what I'm saying. You may please Ardith, but not so openly. If you ever call on her, do so through me, and you will not be found out before you wish!" Lorna suggested and they walked off. 


	11. A Night Under Stars and Suspicion

This actually has some action in it! I'm so proud! R&R! I don't own LOTR! *************************************************************  
  
Weeks passed by, and the months flew in front of Lorna's face, and she missed Boromir the most in winter, when a chill wind swept her orange hair. She thought of the day in January when she had last spoken to Boromir, and when he said he loved her. She hoped her still did, and she wrapped herself in his thick cloak she brought, and soon the winter was over, and she planned on leaving for home soon.  
  
Days earlier Raedan and Lorna had made a plan to fight in front of many people in the hall, so it would seem like they couldn't stand each other, and Lorna would be allowed to go home, since she had no interest in Raedan. It was early March when they carried it out, and many people gaped and talked about the episode for many weeks to pass.  
  
Of course, Lorna and Raedan were good friends, and met often afterwards the 'fight.' Both thought it was hilarious, and reacted it many times, and were so believable that others thought they fought often. Soon they had the whole city in an uproar, much to their amusement. But March turned to April, and April to May, and Lorna was set to leave near the 23rd. So she said her good-byes and saddled her horse, Tellan, and set off tearfully with Tobrecan towards Minas Titith, unmarried. It had been more than a year since she had seen her city, and longed much for it. She wished more to see Boromir, but deep down she prayed for him to not be there. She didn't know why exactly, but it angered her that Boromir had not seen her off a year ago, and she knew it was his pride that kept him away.  
  
"Are you excited to be going home, lady Lorna?" Tobrecan asked three weeks into the journey. He had estimated that they were close, but Lorna still felt hundreds of miles away.  
  
"Oh yes, Tobrecan. It saddens me, though, to be leaving your company, and now that I'm gone I wish for the company of those in Edoras!" Lorna exclaimed. "Say, what's that?" she asked, and pointing towards a smoking black pile, she rode fast.  
  
When Tobrecan arrived at her side he saw her staring open-mouthed at a flaming pile of black bodies. Spears stuck up out of the mess, and decapitated heads were strung around the ground nearby. Lorna gagged, and almost fell of Tellan, but he backed away from the pile over towards a spot where no ashes had reached and chewed some leaves. Lorna got to the ground and stood where Tobrecan was now examining the pile.  
  
"Looks like orc bodies to me. And burned Rohirrim-style." He said as his face grew pale.  
  
"Riders of the Mark way out here? Wouldn't Gondor answer to this close a raid?" Lorna asked as she covered her mouth with her sleeve.  
  
"Perhaps they were on a far boundary search. Whatever was the trouble we should be going, don't you think?" Tobrecan suggested and mounted his horse. Lorna did the same and they rode off towards the city once more.  
  
Upon the way they came across some soldiers of Gondor who reported that they were sent to kill and burn the invaders, upon the orders of the Steward. Denethor feared for the safety of two travelers making their way back from Rohan. The captain of their group, a man named Averill, sent with Lorna and Tobrecan two guards for further safety, and told them that if they rode swift they would reach the city by nightfall.  
  
That was not so, however. A sudden downpour slowed their approach, and they were forced to take shelter under a canopy of oak trees.  
  
The night was wet and miserable, but that didn't stop Lorna's fun. She danced and sang under the eaves of the trees until she was told to sleep by one of the guards, and even then she couldn't restrain her happiness. So excited she was to be near her home that she offered to go the rest of the way herself if she was told the way. The guard on watch just laughed and told her to sleep. But in the middle of the night (after she finally had dropped off to sleep) she heard a rustling in the trees and wondered what kind of creature lurked so close to their camp. Seeing that both of the guards were gone she jumped up quickly, grasped the bow and quiver of arrows Raedan presented to her before he left, and stepped as quietly as she could into the trees.  
  
Far off she thought she heard cries, and made her way to them, stringing an arrow as she went. It was all dark, the moon was blocked by storm clouds, but it was no longer raining. Just as the cries became louder a figure jumped Lorna from behind. It was a guard.  
  
"Get back to the tent! All is well, do not worry. You must sleep." And he led her to the tent they had set up.  
  
She hardly slept any more that night, but in the morning she was full of questions. 


	12. Return to Minas Tirith

Still don't own LOTR. Ahem, romance galore in this chapter! Enjoy! ******************  
  
The sun was shining bright, and a thin mist hovered over the plains. Lorna hadn't stopped pestering the guards with her questions all morning, and soon became angered that they wouldn't answer her.  
  
"What were those cries I heard coming from deep in the wood last night? I know something was there, now tell me!" she demanded as the horses were being mounted. She saw a purple flower sticking out of the grass and stick it in her hair.  
  
"It is not for a young woman like you to be concerned about, now ride!" one guard said with faux impatience. Soon all were laughing and singing, except for one guard, who looked very weary. He was cut above his eye, but insisted that it was from a branch.  
  
When they stopped for lunch the wounded guard told Lorna all he knew, which made her terrified, and wishing she hadn't asked.  
  
"The camp we set up last night was awfully close to a band of orcs passing nearby." He whispered. "They were small, but put up quite a fight. We killed them all, though, unless a few were unaccounted for and slipped into the forest. Not to fear, though! Minas Tirith will be safe, and your journey the few more miles will also be safe!" he announced, and then they set off again, to the white city in the distance.  
  
"Who approaches?" came a voice from the city wall. A silver helm appeared, and one of Lorna's guides answered:  
  
"We are guards of the city, defenders of these walls, and the escort of Lady Lorna of the Hasunder home. Open the gate and let weary soldiers through!"  
  
The gate the opened and Lorna returned to her city. Just as she entered she was greeted by her mother (in tears) and Erian, holding a bouquet of wildflowers.  
  
"Welcome back!" Erian shouted and, dropping the flowers, he helped Lorna dismount Tellan. Sobbing with joy, Lorna wrapped her arms around Erian and kissed both of his cheeks. Her mother then approched. Lorna noticed that she limped a little, and had grown many gray hairs in the past year.  
  
"Lorna, my daughter. You found the man of Rohan to be unfit? I suppose I am losing my touch." Loo said quietly.  
  
"If it was not for our own loves, Raedan and I would quite surely be married now." Lorna reassured her, and they hugged.  
  
"Come then, let's go home." Loo said. Lorna saw a nearby shrub rustle, but there was no wind that day.  
  
"Just a moment." She answered and walked cautiously to the shrub. When she was within three feet or so a tall man dressed all in black and silver stood up from behind the shrub.  
  
"Lorentia Hasunder?" he queried. Lorna nodded, eyeing him suspiciously.  
  
"Could you spare a few minutes, I am in need of a few words."  
  
"Well, I should be getting back home, see, I just arrived from a long journey and I am quite weary."  
  
"Yes, yes, well, perhaps I should introduce myself. My name is Beregond, and I was sent by Master Boromir, son of the Steward Denethor." Lorna stood silent for a few minutes, then called back to her mother that she would be late returning home. Then she followed Beregond behind the guard's tower. What she saw there she would never forget. Boromir paced back and forth under the shadow of the tower, dressed in silver and black, adorned in silver weapons. He appeared to be taller and older, a man, different from when Lorna had last seen him.  
  
"Lorna." Boromir began. Beregond disappeared, and the two were left alone.  
  
"Boromir!" Lorna exclaimed, and ran to him. Boromir grabbed her waist and lifted her to his eye level. Grabbing the sides of Boromir's face, Lorna spoke:  
  
"Long have I yearned for your company! It seemed a lifetime I was away."  
  
"My lady, it was a lifetime, and without you it seemed longer than eternity!" Boromir responded and they kissed. He then set her down and they stood together, embraced, until Boromir spoke again.  
  
"You have not married then?" he seemed shy and timid as he asked the question.  
  
Lorna smiled "No, both of our hearts were already stolen."  
  
"Good, so you will stay in the city now?" Boromir asked.  
  
"It is my only wish at the moment." Lorna replied.  
  
"And mine as well. There was no sun as long as you were away."  
  
Lorna smiled and kissed Boromir, and they both walked lazily around the small courtyard behind the guard's tower until nearly nightfall.  
  
"Mother expects me back." Lorna whispered, not wanting to leave.  
  
"Will we meet again soon?" Boromir queried as he held her waist between his strong hands. Lorna's own hands were rested on Boromir's biceps, and she looked into his eyes.  
  
"A guard of the city has no time for petty peasant women, now does he?" Lorna teased.  
  
"This guard does. And a peasant woman you shall be for not much longer, if you would forgive me. I meant to see you off, and I've apologized ten thousand times already!"  
  
"And now you are forgiven." Lorna replied and rested her head on his chest.  
  
"Lorna." Boromir began.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I said 'a peasant woman you shall not be for much longer,' I meant it." Lorna seemed comfused, so Boromir continued.  
  
"I wish for you to be my wife."  
  
Lorna was surprised, and didn't answer for many minutes.  
  
"Will you marry me?" Boromir asked again. He seemed hurt that Lorna didn't reply.  
  
"B-Boromir, you can't mean.marry?" Lorna exclaimed. Tears formed in her eyes.  
  
"Yes! Marry me, if you will. I love you, and you love me, so let's marry!"  
  
"Well," Lorna stammered.  
  
"You do love me, don't you?" Boromir sounded even more hurt.  
  
"Yes! I love you with all my heart, and if it is what you wish, I will marry you, as long as I have your love and your heart forever!" Lorna exclaimed in one breath. Boromir seemed pleased, because he lifted Lorna above his head and laughed and kissed her for several minutes. Then they made wedding plans as Boromir walked Lorna home. 


End file.
